Un nuevo comienzo
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Zarkon y el imperio Galra han sido finalmente derrotados. El universo todavía está celebrando su caída. Ahora que Zarkon no está, la Espada de Marmora no tiene razón de ser y Keith decide volver al lado del Equipo Voltron. Shiro y Keith por fin se reúnen después de tanto tiempo de estar separados; así que, viendo la oportunidad de hacer algo que tiene tiempo queriendo hacer, Shiro


**ADVERTENCIAS:** El primer capítulo es básicamente una escena de sexo. Si bien Shiro no toma ventaja de la condición de Keith en ningún momento, éste está bastante dormido/adormilado así que si eso no furula con tus gustos, por favor no lea.

Este capitulo fue más que todo una inspiración de último momento que tomó casi que todo el prompt y lo transformó a su conveniencia. El segundo capítulo será mucho más parecido al prompt original (pues, heh, era la idea original) así que si te quieres saltar esta parte porque ninguno de los dos puntos que mencione arriba te gustan, pues no problemo! :D En la nota principal del siguiente capítulo colocaré un resumen de lo que acontece aquí, porsialas.

Una gran disculpa al staff del MiniBang. Tengo problemas con internet y todo se me complicó estos últimos días. Intenté tres veces en tres lugares con internet diferentes los últimos días pero no logré publicar. Ahora mismo estoy colocando casi todo a lo apurado así que lo modificare bien las notas y advertencias cuando tenga tiempo y las posibilidades.

* * *

 **Buenos días.**

Con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Shiro volvió a meterse debajo de las sábanas de la cama; acercándose lentamente a su compañero pero con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño. Si bien su objetivo final era despertarlo, incluso después de tantos años, aún no lograba ignorar esa instintiva necesidad de mantenerlo lo más tranquilo y seguro posible.

Afuera de la habitación todavía se podían escuchar los característicos sonidos de la celebración que acontecía por toda la galaxia. El planeta entero se hallaba de fiesta y, aunque no se comparaba con la noche anterior, Shiro podía percibir algo de música en el fondo y escuchar reventar un alegre disturbio cada tanto; como si de pronto un grupo de habitantes hubiese recordado el motivo de la celebración e inmediatamente decidido brindar por ello en la más escandalosa y descontrolada forma posible, sólo para apaciguarse un par de minutos más tarde.

La alegría se sentía en el aire, densa, dulce y contagiosa, hasta el punto de que al mismo Shiro se le hacía imposible borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Especialmente desde que se despertó enmarañado en los brazos de Keith, cansado pero satisfecho, con el invisible pero agobiante peso del universo completamente diluido de sus hombros y el prospecto de una nueva, libre y maravillosa vida por delante. Cuando finalmente hubo logrado desenredarse de su pareja lo suficiente para salir de la cama, Keith se dio la vuelta y aferró la almohada de Shiro entre sus brazos, abrazándola como si de un adecuado sustituto se tratase.

La suave luz del primer atardecer del planeta se metía tersamente a través de la ventana de la habitación, proyectando un tenue color morado sobre la piel descubierta del muchacho y haciendo que la sonrisa de Shiro aumentase con sólo verlo. Pronto, el segundo sol del planeta (que ya había comenzado a salir en el horizonte opuesto) inundaría la habitación con su brillante luz anaranjada, indicando que ya era más que tiempo para levantarse. Si querían llegar a la cena de gala que Korann había preparado en honor a los paladines, debía despertar a su bello durmiente y alimentarlo lo suficiente para que aguantase las horas faltantes sin que le diese hambre en la espera. Si esperaba más (por mucho que su rostro durmiente fuese encantador y un día entero en cama sonaba demasiado tentador para pensar en ello), la comida le arruinaría el apetito y terminarían llegando tarde por todos los planes que Shiro tenía antes de ello.

Apoyando su peso en uno de sus codos, Shiro comenzó a explorar con sus dedos la suave piel de Keith, acariciando y apreciando cada centímetro a medida que recorría todo al alcance de su mano. En respuesta, Keith produjo un diminuto quejido y rodó ligeramente los hombros en sueños, como intentando apartar un molesto insecto sin la necesidad de despertarse por completo. Shiro rio por lo bajo pero continuó impasible con sus menesteres.

El cabello de Keith había crecido considerablemente a lo largo de los años, habiendo decidido dejárselo crecer cuando se unió a la Espada de Marmora. Al igual que sus maestros, el chico ahora lo llevaba en una larga trenza que a veces envolvía en su cuello como una bufanda. Al principio, Shiro pensó que se veía un poquito ridículo con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un sello tan característico y normal en él que ya hasta lo consideraba encantador.

Si bien Keith con la melena suelta era una visión que poco había tenido a lo largo de los años, lo cierto es que a Shiro le fascinaba verla caer sobre sus hombros o poder pasar sus dedos libremente por ella. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Shiro aprovechó la noche anterior para pedirle a Keith que se lo desatara completamente; sin embargo, este último insistió que para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, tenerlo suelto no sería lo más cómodo o sensato posible, seguro de que su cabello se iría a todas partes y terminaría siendo más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa erótica que Shiro estuviese pensando.

Primero que nada, _Shiro no estaba pensando en nada erótico concerniente al cabello de Keith, muchas gracias_ (al menos no en el preciso momento en que preguntó, ¿ok? Nadie podía juzgarlo por las ideas que se le ocurriesen luego), y segundo, habiendo recordado su breve instancia con cabello largo, incluso más corto que el de Keith ahora y allá cuando apenas estaban comenzando con Voltron, no pudo más que darle la razón. El cabello largo era más inconveniente de lo que valía y por ende, todavía estaba trenzado de extremo a extremo, descansando libremente sobre el colchón como si de una extremidad más se tratase. Shiro la tomó entre los dedos y con su punta de brocha comenzó a recorrer los mismos caminos sobre la piel de Keith que segundos antes había trazado con sus dedos.

– _Shiro…_ –se quejó Keith con un hilillo de voz y el indicio de un ceño fruncido. Sonó más a "sh-un" que a su nombre, pero Shiro entendió el mensaje.

El líder de los paladines sólo sonrió aún más y se inclinó para besar el omoplato de su pareja; su mano dejando caer la trenza y comenzando a acariciar más firmemente la piel de Keith. Éste volvió a quejarse, enterrando el rostro en la almohada y ahogando su gimoteo en el proceso, haciendo ininteligible sus palabras. Shiro continuó besando, sin prisa pero sin pausa, pasando por los hombros de Keith y subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, consiguiendo sacarle un pequeño gemido soñoliento, amortiguado aún por la almohada. La mano de Shiro también siguió su curso, acariciando suavemente los costados de Keith y pasando por el bajo de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, única parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba cubierta con las sábanas.

– _Déjame dormir…_ –se quejó Keith una vez más cuando Shiro combinó un seductor beso detrás de la oreja con un firme apretón a uno de sus glúteos. Su balbuceo seguía siendo casi ininteligible, pero Shiro lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber qué decía.

A pesar de sus palabras, el cuerpo de Keith reaccionó de inmediato, moviendo sus caderas hacia Shiro en busca de mayor contacto y soltando un nuevo gemido, esta vez más audible ahora que desenterraba el rostro de la almohada. Shiro sonrió entre besos, mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, alternativamente masajeando y apretujando su trasero para ir despertando lentamente su lívido. Keith todavía se hallaba bastante suelto y lubricado de la noche anterior así que, sabiendo que no necesitaría demasiada preparación, Shiro dejó ese importante aspecto deliberadamente desatendido hasta que lo considerase conveniente. Por ende, cuando uno de sus delicados pero altamente excitantes manoseos pasó particularmente cerca de la entrada de su pareja para luego desviarse desalmadamente hacia sus piernas, Keith lanzó un codazo poco sentido que Shiro recibió con dignidad y una ligera risa, pero que hizo cero efecto para detenerlo o aminorar sus atenciones.

–Ya basta, Shiro… –dijo Keith, esta vez más entendible; indicio claro de que finalmente se estaba despertando.

Refunfuñando, el chico se dio la vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba una vez más, esperando así escapar de las torturas de su compañero. Considerando que la lógica de un cerebro adormecido nunca era la mejor, a Keith ni siquiera se le ocurrió que esa posición lo que hacía era dejarlo aún más expuesto que antes; por lo que Shiro sonrió triunfante y, volviendo a apoyar su peso en un codo, tomó la mano de Keith entre la suya para guiarla hasta su propio, ya bastante activo miembro. Keith entreabrió uno de sus ojos al sentir el contacto con la inconfundible forma de su pareja, buscándolo con la mirada y con la mente aún adormilada, pero tomándolo con firmeza de igual forma.

–Buenos días a ti también –murmuró Keith, en respuesta a la condición de Shiro. Éste rio por lo bajo y luego se inclinó para volver a besar su cuello, soltando sin mesuras un lascivo gemido al sentir la mano de Keith moverse sobre su erección, llevándolo rápidamente a la dureza total. Dejándose llevar por lo embriagador del momento, Shiro cerró sus ojos y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Keith, dejándole trabajarlo a su propio ritmo; deliciosamente lento y firme, con justo el movimiento de muñeca y presión que a Shiro le gustaba, inhalando su aroma con cada mínima respiración y aumentando considerablemente su estado de excitación.

Se sentía tan bien, tan monótono; hacer el amor lentamente al despertar, tener sexo mañanero como una pareja normal, sin que tuvieran misiones en las que pensar, despertando juntos sin que ninguno de los dos tuviese que irse miles de años luz a quien sabía dónde, primera hora en la mañana. Shiro extrañaba esto más que otra cosa en la vida desde el mismísimo momento en que se embarcó en la Misión Kerberos, dejando a Keith atrás por primera vez en lo que serían un sinnúmero de amargas y nefastas oportunidades a lo largo de los años consiguientes. Shiro no podía asegurar que no volvería a ser así, que alguno de los dos no tuviese que irse lejos por un tiempo para alguna misión; pero por lo menos ahora, justo en ese momento, podían estar juntos de una manera tan común y cautivadora que no había necesidad alguna de pensar en todas las incertidumbres del futuro.

Con Zarkon y el Imperio Galra finalmente derrotados, ya no había razón para que la Espada de Marmora siguiera existiendo, haciendo que Keith finalmente se sintiera preparado para volver al lado de los paladines como un miembro más del Equipo Voltron y no como un simple aliado o viejo amigo visitando. En condiciones normales, esa noticia sería causante de un sinfín de inconvenientes para las dinámicas y ocupaciones ya establecidas, pero todo estaba encajando tan maravillosamente que Keith no sería dejado de lado como Shiro temió en un principio. En una de las últimas misiones de Voltron, ya estando cerca de la derrota final del imperio, el equipo había descubierto una colonia de Alteanos a las afueras de las galaxias gobernadas por Zarkon. Sobrevivientes, descendientes de los súbditos del Rey Alfor, todos habiendo crecido con las historias de su reino y la misma lealtad a ellos como la tuvieron sus padres y abuelos. Con la misma fe en Voltron que el resto de la galaxia; así como en su propia reina.

Allura, habiendo abandonado su título de princesa años atrás y finalmente aceptado su título de monarca reinante, se sentía abrumada con ese nuevo descubrimiento de no estar sola en el universo y, si bien todavía se encontraba nerviosa por estar a la sombra de la grandeza de sus ancestros, había tenido mucha práctica a la hora de liderar naciones y no había nada que su corazón desease más que gobernar y proteger a su gente, repoblar un planeta y volver a ver la grandeza de su antiguo reino en un solo lugar.

Por supuesto, eso no decía que no fuese a seguir formando parte del Equipo Voltron. Su mismo padre fue Rey y Paladín al mismo tiempo, pero su inclinación ya no estaba en el campo de batalla. Con la vuelta de Keith, Allura estaba más que feliz con ceder su León una vez más. Aún no habían decidido si Lance volvería a tener al León Azul y por consiguiente Keith volvería al Rojo, ni sabían cómo los leones iban a reaccionar con este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos, pero todavía había mucho tiempo para averiguar con tranquilidad cómo se manejarían de ahí en adelante. Después de todo, tenían toda una vida para sortear bien las cosas.

El ritmo de Keith se volvió más lento y su agarre más suave, ligero, intentando incitar a Shiro como éste lo había hecho con él, apenas tocándolo lo suficiente para sentirse bien pero demasiado poco para satisfacer, haciendo que su cuerpo pidiera más y moviera instintivamente las caderas en busca de mayor fricción en contra de la ligeramente rugosa mano de su pareja. Keith nunca había tenido lo que se dice unas manos suaves y tersas, con esa manía que tenía de joven por andar en motocicleta y su indiscutible valor a la hora de hacer cualquier clase de trabajo pesado para mantenerse cuando estaba estudiando; pero una vez que hubo comenzado su entrenamiento con la Espada de Marmora, aprendiendo a usar tanto verdaderas espadas como cualquier clase de arma manual, sus manos pronto perdieron el último vestigio de suavidad de su adolescencia, para convertirse en la cosa más erógena en la privacidad del hogar. Algo había en ellas, en esa combinación perfecta entre rugosidad y firmeza que hacía a Shiro perder la cabeza con tan solo un ligero toque o caricia, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero mucho más en la más sensible de todas, por supuesto.

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Shiro cuando Keith detuvo por completo sus movimientos y su mano quedó inerte alrededor de su erección, apenas la presión suficiente para mantener el contacto, pero nada más. Shiro arriesgó una miradita al rostro de Keith, esperando ver una sonrisa pícara o un gesto sardónico en respuesta al estado en que lo tenía, pero lo que encontró fue un rostro apacible, de ojos cerrados y boca ligeramente entreabierta que dejaba escapar suaves exhalaciones cada tanto. Shiro sintió un momento de incredulidad tan grande que lo paralizó por completo. _¿¡En serio Keith se había quedado dormido en medio de…?!_ Sin siquiera terminar ese pensamiento, Shiro lanzó un gruñido frustrado y cambió su posición en un único y fluido movimiento, posicionándose sobre Keith y entre sus piernas, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en ambos brazos colocados a cada lado del cuerpo de su pareja.

Shiro tenía toda la intención del mundo de simplemente zarandear un poco a Keith para que finalmente despertada, pero al ver ese rostro durmiente tan encantador y pacífico, no pudo más que soltar un bufido cansado y resignado que se llevó el último rastro de frustración consigo, volviendo a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que desbordaba todo el cariño que sentía por el dormilón de su pareja. Keith siempre había sido difícil de despertar en las mañanas y, aunque técnicamente ya no era de mañana, si era cierto que Shiro lo había mantenido despierto y sin descanso por demasiado tiempo la noche anterior. Despertarlo simplemente tomaría un poquito más de esfuerzo que el planeado; nada que no se pudiese solucionar.

Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo pero sin hacer contacto directo, Shiro acercó sus labios al cuello de Keith y soltó una densa bocanada de aire caliente sobre el mismo, haciendo que éste se estremeciera levemente y soltara un pequeño suspiro, frunciendo el ceño en sueños. Deleitándose en la reacción provocada, Shiro pasó su lengua lentamente por el mismo sitio y repitió el procedimiento. Esta vez, Keith se estremeció tanto que su piel se puso de gallina, haciendo que Shiro casi riera fascinado con su honesta reacción. El punto detrás de su oreja era una de los más sensibles del muchacho así que Shiro se dedicó a estimularlo débilmente, solo un pequeño beso cada par de respiraciones o un ligero lengüetazo o mordisqueo en un lugar cercano pero no directamente donde Shiro sabía que le haría estremecerse con placer; pasando también por el resto de su cuello, besando y saboreando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

Cuando Shiro plantó un húmedo y sonoro beso en la unión de su cuello y hombro (otro de sus puntos sensibles), Keith lanzó un manotazo que no atinó a nadie y volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado, como intentando escapar de las atenciones de su compañero. El movimiento disimuló la reacción causada, pero Shiro estaba tan atento al más mínimo gesto que sus caricias provocaban, que ni con eso logró escapar de su percepción. Éste solo aprovechó que el otro lado de su cuello estaba ahora descubierto para seguir con sus menesteres; besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando todo a su paso.

El ritmo de la respiración de Keith comenzó a hacerse más corto a medida que los segundos pasaban y las atenciones aumentaban. Ligeros gemidos y quejidos escapaban de sus labios, con uno que otro gruñido frustrado cada tanto, pero aún sin indicio alguno de que tuviese la más mínima intensión de despertarse pronto. Shiro, por su parte, tomó ese momento como el punto perfecto para ampliar sus horizontes y desviar sus atenciones hacia el torso de Keith, recorriendo sus pectorales y pasando por sus rosados y endurecidos pezones, añadiendo también sus manos al combo para acariciar sus costados y piernas tan delicadamente como antes, haciendo a Keith temblar, reacomodarse y reaccionar de la más deliciosa y satisfactoria forma posible.

Con un hondo suspiro y la misma, perenne sonrisa grabada en su rostro, Shiro detuvo sus caricias y levantó su torso hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, admirando desde lo alto el estado en que había dejado a su pareja. Incluso más dormido que despierto, Keith ya había reaccionado tanto a las atenciones de Shiro que su miembro se encontraba casi completamente erecto y reuniendo un par de gotas de líquido preseminal en la punta. Ante tal escena; Keith debajo de él con todo centímetro de su piel al descubierto, sus piernas abiertas y dobladas en las rodillas de forma que Shiro pudiese posicionarse perfectamente entre ellas, con ese miembro activo y palpitante, invitándolo a hacerle miles de cosas indecentes; Shiro tuvo que tomar un par de hondas respiraciones para intentar calmar su corazón y no adelantarse a la situación. De estar despierto, Keith también se habría detenido a tomar un momento para admirar la forma en que los ojos dilatados y penetrantes de Shiro lo devoraban, humedeciendo sus labios con la punta lengua como si no pudiese esperar más para terminar de comérselo entero.

En otras circunstancias, Shiro habría bajado todo el camino hasta la entrepierna de Keith y engullido la totalidad de su miembro con un solo movimiento, pero él había aprendido bien temprano en su relación que intentarlo mientras Keith no estuviese completamente despierto era el camino más rápido a recibir una patada en la cara. Exactamente así fue como Shiro obtuvo el primer ojo morado de su historia en el Garrison. Si bien todos sus compañeros creían que se debía a una ridícula historia que involucraba a un cachorrito abandonado y varios pandilleros enfurecidos (en serio, ¿de dónde sacaron eso?), la realidad era mucho menos heroica. ¿Quién iba a pensar que querer despertar sexymente a tu nuevo novio con sexo oral fuese una aventura tan peligrosa? No Shiro, eso es seguro.

Así que, queriendo tener todos sus dientes firmes y dentro de su boca para el final del día, Shiro decidió retomar sus lentas pero arduas labores por despertar a su compañero de vida. Volvió a recorrer con sus labios y dientes cada centímetro del pecho de Keith, enfocándose finalmente en sus pezones al utilizar un pulgar para estimular uno y su boca para el otro, intercambiando de uno a otro cada que Keith dejaba escapar un excitado gemido ahogado en respuesta. Cuando Shiro hubo propinado un mordisco particularmente fuerte a su pezón derecho, Keith finalmente lanzó un gruñido frustrado y atinó un manotazo a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Shiro, haciendo que éste se riera por lo débil del esfuerzo.

–Tú de verdad que no entiendes indirectas, ¿no es así? –gruñó Keith con la voz ronca y pesada, tomando un manojo de la cabellera de Shiro para forzar su rostro lejos de su pecho. El muy sinvergüenza solo volvió a reírse en su cara, sonriéndole luego con un encanto tan contagioso que, si bien Keith quería regañarlo por molestarlo tanto, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en respuesta–. Eres una soberana molestia en el trasero, ¿lo sabías? –decidió Keith, enfatizando sus palabras con otro jalón de cabello.

–Todavía no, pero ya pronto –guiñó Shiro, riendo con ganas cuando sólo se ganó un manotazo más sentido por sus problemas–. _Ow_ , llamaría a este trato violencia doméstica pero no quiero correr el riesgo de perder mi oportunidad de terminar lo que empecé –guiñó una vez más Shiro, sólo para molestar.

Keith levantó una poco impresionada ceja.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía tienes oportunidad?

La sonrisa de Shiro se mantuvo dulce en sus labios, pero sus ojos brillaron con intensa lujuria y perversas intenciones, al tiempo que su mano izquierda se fue directo hasta la erección de Keith, recorriéndola de inicio a fin dos veces seguidas y logrando arrancar así un gemido lastimero pero extasiado que el joven no pudo evitar soltar por lo imprevisto del gesto.

–No lo sé, un simple presentimiento.

Keith lanzó un gruñido frustrado ante las palabras de Shiro pero siguió regalándole sonidos deleitados cuando éste continuó con sus atenciones, devolviendo sus labios a su pecho y nunca disminuyendo el ritmo de su mano sobre su miembro. Keith necesitaba borrar esa molesta sonrisa del rostro de su pareja, así que tomó de nuevo un manojo del cabello de Shiro y lo condujo hacia él para interceptar sus rostros, gesto que sólo hizo que el descarado de su novio riera en contra de sus labios. En respuesta, Keith intensificó el beso, usando y moviendo su lengua en la forma que sabía volvía loco a Shiro, logrando que éste se perdiera por un instante en la intensidad del momento y eliminase todo indicio de burla de su cerebro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se separaron con un par de pesadas respiraciones, intentando arduamente recuperar el aire a sus pulmones y la cordura a sus cabezas. En algún punto, probablemente cuando Keith se hubo aferrado tan fuerte a la espalda de Shiro que estaba seguro ésta mostraba rosadas marcas que todavía sentiría a la mañana siguiente, Shiro apartó su mano de la entrepierna de Keith y volvió a afincar su peso sobre ellas, los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Keith suspiró deleitado una vez más pero con una suavidad que decía que su cerebro aún tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Si bien sus ojos todavía se encontraban pesados, la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro estaba firme y tersa, expresando la misma alegría que Shiro no lograba sacar de su pecho ni aunque lo quisiera.

–Hey… –saludó Keith, ahogando un bostezo pero dejando a su torso arquearse ligeramente para estirar su cuerpo; sus brazos extendiéndose por encima de su cabeza. Shiro no podía negar que era una imagen tan tentadora como cualquier otra que involucrase a Keith sin ropa, en su cama, a punto de ser seducido, corrompido y devorado.

–Buenos días, dormilón –sonrió Shiro.

La sonrisa de Keith aumentó en respuesta.

–Tus ojos me dicen que tienes perversas intenciones conmigo el día de hoy.

–Eso es todo los días, bebé –guiñó Shiro, para la eterna frustración de Keith–. Pero no les digas a los demás paladines; se supone que debo ser una buena influencia.

La carcajada de Keith retumbó por toda la habitación, haciendo que el corazón de Shiro se sintiera a explotar por tanto amor que sentía por ese niño entre sus brazos. Hacía tantos años que no lograba escuchar el sonido de su risa, tan melodiosa, despreocupada y fresca, que aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, muchas veces temió jamás volver a tener un momento así con Keith. Con su pecho apretujado por tanto sentimiento junto, Shiro no pudo más que enviar infinitos agradecimientos y bendiciones a cualquier ente o circunstancia que hubo contribuido a que ambos llegasen juntos a ese punto de sus vidas.

Keith no era la clase de persona que se carcajeaba o reía muy fuerte. Todo el tiempo con alguna preocupación o pensamiento encima que le impedía disfrutar completamente de los momentos de su vida; siempre propenso a mostrar los peligros de su temperamento a la más mínima provocación, manteniéndose a la defensiva y desconfiado de las verdaderas intenciones de todos a su alrededor. Esa era la forma en que había encontrado para sobrevivir, para sobrellevar los golpes que la vida le había dado desde muy temprano. Por eso, Shiro atesoraba cada mínimo instante en que Keith se sentía tan relajado, confiado y seguro, que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más profundo y disfrutaba de los vivencias que pasaba, dejando de lado por un momento todo aquello que pudiese enturbiar su alegría.

Cuando Keith estaba con Shiro, esa volátil energía que amenazaba con explotar con cada latido de su corazón, disminuía su intensidad considerablemente. En esos momentos, cuando Keith bajaba la guardia en su presencia y se dejaba ser él mismo, Shiro lograba percibir destellos de lo que en verdad había en su interior; de la verdadera esencia de Keith. De ese niño que perdió su infancia demasiado pronto pero que todavía guardaba algo de esperanza y alegría en el centro de su ser.

Shiro sonrió, enamorado, y dejó que la risa de su compañero, su mano derecha, la luz de su vida, dejara fluir su felicidad y su risa disminuyera paulatinamente hasta terminar en una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa adormilada. Shiro besó esa sonrisa con devoción; lento y delicado, pero con una intensidad que expresaba sin palabras todos esos sentimientos que tenía cultivados en su interior. Luego, desvió su boca hasta la mandíbula de Keith, mordisqueando y saboreando entre besos el camino hasta su pecho, siguiendo de largo hasta sus abdominales y dedicándose a contornearlos con su lengua, deleitado con el suspiro satisfecho que le regaló Keith en respuesta. Cuando hubo bajado hasta su ombligo, Shiro se detuvo y levantó la mirada, encontrando en su pareja un par de dilatados y atentos ojos fijos en él y en cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser que yo decida seguir mi camino? –preguntó Shiro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer completamente serio pero fallando espectacularmente al no poder evitar que su perpetua sonrisa se asomarse en la comisura de sus labios.

Otra risita ligera escapó de la garganta de Keith al tiempo que una de sus piernas se movió hasta reposar sobre el hombro de Shiro. La presión de la misma (nunca dominante, sólo sugerente), urgía a Shiro a bajar un poco más.

–En esta posición no debería haber problema –aseguró Keith; sus ojos pesados pero sus intenciones claras.

Shiro dejó a su sonrisa mostrarse libremente y giró su rostro para besar el interior del muslo de Keith (demasiado cerca para evitar la tentación); luego continuó un rastro de besos y succiones en dirección a su entrepierna. Shiro podía sentir como la respiración de Keith se cortaba cada vez más a medida que sus besos se acercaban al punto deseado; por lo que, cuando Shiro hubo plantado un último beso justo en la ingle del muchacho, la opción más lógica fue pasar directamente a besar el interior del otro muslo, comenzando por supuesto a la altura de la rodilla. Shiro podía admitir, sin sentirse culpable, que sólo lo hizo porque en el fondo era un pequeño bastardo al que le encantaba torturar a su novio en cualquier oportunidad disponible.

Keith lanzó un gruñido frustrado que le hizo tirar la cabeza de nuevo a la almohada haciendo que Shiro riera en contra de su piel. Si Keith no estuviese tan cansado, lento y adormilado por la noche anterior, Shiro estaba seguro que habría recibido mucho más que un simple gruñido, improperio o manotazo.

–¡Shiro! –se quejó Keith cuando el otro no parecía tener intenciones de acelerar sus progresos.

Con un último beso, Shiro decidió tener un poco de clemencia por ambos (ya que Keith no era el único que comenzaba a impacientarse por liberar la presión en su entrepierna) y, tomándole ambas piernas por la parte de abajo de las rodillas, Shiro se inclinó para robarle otro beso, haciendo que sus erecciones rozaran por la nueva posición. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos movieron sus caderas sin control ni ritmo alguno, desesperados por un poco más de fricción y soltando otro gemido lastimero y algo frustrado al conseguirlo. Sin embargo, ese no era el objetivo final de Shiro así que pronto se desligó del besó y miró fijamente el rostro sonrosado de su pareja; con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y placer, y sus labios hinchados y deliciosos justo al alcance de sus dedos.

Usando el pulgar de su mano derecha, Shiro acarició el labio inferior de Keith; quien, en respuesta, lo trazó con su lengua para luego guiarlo dentro de su boca y mordisquear la punta ligeramente, haciendo estremecer a Shiro de pies a cabeza. Luego, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su pareja, Keith succionó todo el pulgar dentro de su boca y comenzó a trabajarlo lentamente pero tan arduo como si de otra parte más necesitada de esas atenciones se tratase. Shiro observó atentamente como los labios de Keith se movían alrededor de su nudillo, sintiendo su lengua recórrelo y sus mejillas hundirse con la presión de la succión. Aun así, Shiro pronto extrajo su pulgar para inmediatamente introducir su índice y dedo medio, proyectando con su mirada el objetivo del gesto. Keith no necesitaba ser un genio para entender, así que dejó a Shiro introducirlos sin miramientos y les dio el mismo trato que al pulgar, pero untándolos con mayor cantidad de saliva en sus esfuerzos. Shiro se quedó hipnotizado, con el cerebro aturdido y desconectado, y la mirada fija sobre los movimientos de Keith. No importaba cuantas veces el chico hiciera lo mismo en sus diferentes encuentros íntimos, Shiro siempre se sentiría intensamente atraído hacia esa visión como una mosca lo hacía a la luz.

Por un momento, Shiro deseó estar utilizando su mano izquierda para poder sentir más detalladamente todos los movimientos de la lengua de Keith, pero su prótesis mecánica tampoco lo dejaba tan mal; teniendo terminaciones nerviosas conectadas a su cuerpo en casi la totalidad de su brazo y hasta los lugares más pequeños y delicados como las yemas de sus dedos.

Shiro desconectó su mirada de la boca de Keith pero mantuvo sus dedos dentro, moviéndolos delicadamente en contra de su lengua en promesa a lo que planeaba hacer con ellos dentro de un momento. Keith gimió sin mesura alrededor de Shiro cuando éste combinó un mordisqueo a su pezón con una pequeña estocada de sus dedos, llevándolos hasta el fondo de su garganta. Esa presión no era nada que Keith no pudiese manejar con facilidad, pero Shiro sabía que la combinación de ambos estímulos le resultaría intoxicante.

Con el indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro, Shiro continuó bajando por el torso de Keith, besando y lamiendo toda la piel a su alcance para dar tiempo a que sus dedos estuviesen propiamente preparados. Cuando llegó a su abdomen, Shiro introdujo su lengua en el ombligo de Keith, haciendo a sus abdominales contraerse en reacción y que un gemido quedara atrapado entre los dedos dentro de su boca; recordándole con el gesto, el placer que sentía cuando esa misma lengua se introducía en otros lugares más interesantes.

Shiro sonrió y, con un último beso al vientre de Keith, finalmente extrajo los dedos de su boca y colocó sus piernas en cada uno de sus hombros, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente abierto para trabajarlo pero con las rodillas lo suficientemente seguras y alejadas de su rostro como para evitar inconvenientes. Llevando su mano directamente hasta la entrada de Keith pero sin siquiera darle el descanso suficiente para registrar que los dedos ya no estaban en su boca, Shiro introdujo ambos de una vez y, con un fluido movimiento de muñeca, hizo a Keith lanzar un grito ahogado y aferrar sus manos a la funda de la almohada, arqueando su espalda y apretando los músculos alrededor de los dedos de Shiro como respuesta ante tan inesperada intrusión.

Comprobando gratamente que Keith aún tenía rastros del lubricante de la noche pasada (ya que se quedaron dormidos sin limpiarse apropiadamente), Shiro no tardó demasiado en comenzar a trabajarlo con un ritmo lento pero firme, al tiempo que su boca hallaba su camino hasta la erección de Keith, engulléndola con presteza y habilidad, convirtiendo a Keith en un cúmulo de gelatina desecho en improperios, exclamaciones cortadas y gemidos ahogados en tan solo un par de minutos.

Shiro podía sentir, en la forma en que Keith se estremecía y trataba de mover sus caderas hacia la garganta de Shiro, que éste estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que desacelero bruscamente el ritmo de su boca, provocando que Keith lanzara un insulto al aire y clavara sus talones en su espalda, urgiéndolo a seguir sus atenciones. Aún con la boca full, Shiro no pudo evitar reír ante lo honesto de sus reacciones, haciendo que las vibraciones de su garganta viajaran por toda la longitud de Keith, llevándolo casi al límite y obligando a Shiro a despegarse completamente de su miembro. Keith soltó un extraño gruñido entre frustrado y aliviado, moviendo sus caderas para al menos seguir sintiendo los prestos movimientos de los dedos de Shiro, que no hubieron disminuidos sus atenciones desde el mismísimo momento en que se enterraron en él.

–¡Shiro! Por amor a Voltron, ¿podrías dejar de torturarme de una vez? –Prácticamente suplicó Keith, envolviendo sus palabras en un refunfuño.

Shiro rio una vez más ante la exasperación de Keith, doblando sus dedos en respuesta para masajear delicadamente su próstata, provocando que Keith volviese a arquear su espalda y soltara una nueva tanda de exclamaciones y gemidos. No obstante, tan solo un par de estocadas más y Shiro retiró sus dedos completamente, haciendo que Keith respirara aliviado por el cese de su tortura y la promesa de lo que venía a continuación. Shiro reposicionó las piernas de Keith sobre sus bíceps, usando el interior de sus codos como palanca para mantenerlas en su sitio mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y prácticamente doblaba a Keith por la mitad, sus rodillas casi a la altura de su rostro. Shiro sonrió ante la completamente inexistente presencia de algún signo de incomodidad o resistencia de sus músculos; siempre maravillado con su flexibilidad marmorita. Aunque, para ser honestos, el chico siempre había sido particularmente flexible; era sólo que con su entrenamiento, ésta cualidad no hubo hecho más que aumentar.

Tomándose un minuto para recuperar el aliento, Shiro observó fijamente cada uno de los diminutos detalles en el rostro de Keith; sus ojos cerrados intentando recuperar algo de cordura, su ceño fruncido al tratar de mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo, sus labios entreabiertos permitiendo a sus pulmones recuperar algo de su aliento perdido. Luego desvió su atención hacia otras partes de su cuerpo; su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente con el esfuerzo de las respiraciones, su sonrojo provocado por la excitación que recorría desde sus orejas hasta sus hombros, coloreando también su pecho hasta su esternón; la forma en que sus manos hallaron directamente los hombros de Shiro y sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, a veces delicado y otras veces con rudeza, buscando un anclaje a la realidad mientras su cerebro volvía a hacer conexión con el resto de su cuerpo.

Aunque a Shiro le hubiese gustado penetrarlo de inmediato y sin pausa o clemencia, tal como había hecho con sus dedos minutos atrás, esta vez sabía que necesitaba un momento para asegurarse de que Keith no acabase tan pronto Shiro estuviese dentro (por lo sensible y al borde que lo había dejado), a pesar de que su propio miembro goteaba sin mesura y palpitaba insistente al ser tan cruelmente desatendido.

–Hey… –dijo Shiro suavemente, imitando el saludo de Keith cuando recién se estaba despertando.

Keith reconoció el eco del momento y sonrió.

–Hey, perver –se burló Keith, sus ojos mostrando que no le molestaba en absoluto que su novio fuese el más grande pervertido de todos.

Shiro rio de nuevo; simplemente no parecía poder dejar de hacerlo. Todo en ese momento le parecía asombroso y emocionante; tan esperanzador como su nuevo futuro. Tan encantador y maravilloso como el propio Keith; único motivo por el cual había decidido hacer un ligero cambio en sus planes originales. Los planes que, de sólo recordarlos, le revolvían el estómago de nervios y le hacía doler las mejillas de tan fuerte que aumentaba su sonrisa.

En respuesta, Shiro se inclinó lentamente para unir sus labios con los de Keith pero, tan pronto estos estuvieron a su alcance, el chico volteó el rostro hacia un lado y tapó su boca con una mano, como si de una tímida damisela se tratase. Shiro no supo si reír o preocuparse, así que sólo se quedó mirando a su pareja, anonadado por la negación de ese simple beso.

–Sé dónde ha estado esa boca –se excusó Keith por entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa traviesa que indicaba claramente que sólo estaba molestando.

Shiro rio esta vez, suave y ligero en su pecho, resistiendo el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco ante las ocurrencias tan inoportunas de su pareja. Dejando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, Shiro decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente descanso y se dedicó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Keith, al tiempo que guiaba lentamente su miembro al interior del muchacho, provocando que sus manos volvieran a los hombros de Shiro y sus quejidos y jadeos volvieran a inundar los confines de la habitación. Con tanto estimulo que había provocado y recibido, Shiro sabía que ninguno de los dos duraría demasiado, pero aun así decidió alargar el momento lo más posible, enterrándose lentamente y sin tocar de ninguna manera la erección de Keith. Éste parecía querer lo mismo y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de Shiro, aferrándose a su espalda en un intento por no buscar alivio por su cuenta.

Cuando Shiro estuvo finalmente enterrado por completo dentro de Keith, tuvo la necesidad de tomar otro pequeño descanso a pesar de que su pareja parecía no poder evitar mover sus caderas en busca de mayor fricción. La posición en la que Shiro lo tenía, sin embargo, le hacía prácticamente imposible moverse libremente o conseguir el estímulo suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades, así que el intento sólo lograba frustrarlo más y quejarse de lo cruel que Shiro seguía siendo.

Olvidando su negación de antes, Keith cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shiro para atraer su rostro hacia el suyo y atrapar sus labios en un intenso beso en el que podía sentir su propio sabor, haciendo a Shiro deshacerse en gruñidos y gemidos que pronto se convirtieron en pausados movimiento de caderas que no tardaron en aumentar de rapidez e intensidad. A la final fue Keith el que separó el beso en busca de aire cuando Shiro hubo propinado una fuerte estocada directa hacia su próstata, soltando un grito ahogado seguido de las mil y un súplicas, demandas y amenazas para que Shiro fuese _¡más fuerte!_ y _¡más rápido!,_ hasta llegar al punto de _s_ implemente pedir _¡más!, ¡más!_ y _¡más!_

Shiro no pudo más que complacerle, encontrándose él mismo en un dilema entre alargar el momento o acabarlo de una vez por todas. Aun así, su objetivo final seguía impreso en su cráneo como si fuese lo único que pudiese ver en la parte interna de sus parpados, como si no hubiese otra cosa más importante en el universo que cumplir con su plan. Al cabo de unos momentos, las manos de Keith comenzaron a recorrer y aferrarse a todo lo que tuviera a su alcance; las sábanas de la cama, la funda de su almohada, los hombros de Shiro, su espalda, su cuello. Shiro tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la guio hasta su boca, besando y luego succionando un par de dedos dentro de su boca, estimulándolo con su lengua y manteniéndola así en un solo lugar.

Como Shiro había previsto, no fue mucho después cuando los gritos de Keith se volvieron erráticos y la forma en que pronunciaba el nombre de Shiro hacía inconfundible el hecho de que estaba a punto de terminar, así que Shiro aceleró su ritmo y guio la otra mano de Keith hasta su miembro para que él mismo se llevase a su clímax.

Sólo entonces, cuando Keith hubo apretujado sus ojos y el ritmo de su mano se volvió frenético en búsqueda desesperada por liberar la creciente presión en su vientre, fue que Shiro arriesgó una mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama; justo donde había colocado el anillo en el mismísimo momento en que se metió dentro de las sábanas. Solamente con verlo, a Shiro se le aceleró el corazón, sintiendo una presión nerviosa en su pecho demasiado grande para respirar correctamente, que no tenía nada que ver con la excitación del momento o su propia desesperación por liberar la presión en su entrepierna. El anillo estaba posado allí en las sábanas, imperturbable; colocado en un punto tan estratégico que no levantaría sospechas si Shiro estiraba la mano para recogerlo, pero todavía lo suficientemente lejos y en el ángulo perfecto para impedir que Keith lo viera desde su posición o tropezase con él en uno de sus espasmódicos movimientos.

Su posición actual le impedía el correcto movimiento para colocarlo con su mano; así que, ocultando el gesto con otra de sus atenciones a los dedos de Keith, Shiro tomó el anillo y lo colocó entre sus dientes, insertándolo con su boca en el dedo anular de Keith justo en el preciso momento en que éste alcanzaba su clímax, haciéndole derretirse en las sabanas y llevando inevitablemente a Shiro a su propio alivio.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Shiro quería cerrar los ojos y desfallecer en el pecho de Keith por un par de momentos como siempre hacía al terminar; pero los nervios en su estómago, su pecho apretado y su corazón acelerado, le impedían hacer más que clavar la vista en el rostro de Keith, en espera de la reacción provocada.

Una. Dos. Tres respiraciones, y los ojos de Keith se abrieron de golpe, por primera vez desde que Shiro volvió a la cama, completamente alertas y despiertos. En menos de un segundo la mano con el anillo se encontraba entre ellos; Keith observando su dedo como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza de gato y le maullara irritablemente. Shiro casi no podía diferenciar los latidos de su corazón por lo rápido que iban, haciendo que los dos segundos que Keith tardó en procesar lo que estaba viendo parecieran una eternidad.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó el chico, aún sin despegar la vista del anillo pero con un gesto de perplejidad estampado en la cara.

Shiro soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, pero se rehusó a hablar hasta que Keith no le mirase directamente a los ojos. Eso le daría al menos un par de segundos más mientras Keith inspeccionaba el artilugio y decidía que _sí, era real y estaba en su dedo_ , para reunir el valor suficiente para hacer la pregunta.

El anillo era una simple argolla plateada de metal galriano, con el símbolo de Voltron grabado a lo largo, el cual brillaba ligeramente con un tono morado por la energía que llevaba dentro. Shiro sólo había pedido hacer una argolla simple de metal mórfico que permitiera al anillo cambiar de forma de acuerdo al requerimiento pre-programado del portador, lo que les permitiría llevarlo a ciertas misiones en los que los artilugios en las manos no fuesen permitidos, o de manera fashionable para cualquier otro momento. Los conceptos de una argolla de compromiso, sin embargo, no fueron lo suficientemente claros para los conocimientos culturales del herrero, lo que hizo que pensara que la petición era para utilizarlo como arma en alguna misión de Voltron; de ahí que el símbolo estuviese grabado y que, muy probablemente, ese anillo fuese tan letal como el propio Keith. Shiro hubo aceptado el trabajo con una sonrisa y un sentido agradecimiento pues estaba seguro que ese resultado final era incluso más simbólico y especial que el diseño original.

Shiro no necesitaba explicar nada de esto. Keith podía sentir la energía del anillo irradiar su mano y conectarse con sus genes galra, como lo hacía la daga que una vez hubo sido de su madre pero que ahora era tan suyo como el propio Shiro; si lo aceptaba.

Los ojos de Keith finalmente se despegaron de la joya para clavarse en los de su pareja. Shiro tomó un hondo respiro antes de hablar, la sonrisa en su rostro imposible de borrar.

–¿Te casarías conmigo? –preguntó Shiro en una exhalación.

El rostro estupefacto de Keith casi provoca que Shiro riera, pero el retorcijón de sus entrañas en anticipación a su respuesta fue lo que se lo impidió. Aun así, no más de un par de segundos adicionales de extrema incredulidad pasaron entre ellos antes de que el rostro de Keith se transformara con un gesto de _solemne conmoción_ antes de asentarse en _completamente indignado._

–No puedo creer que preguntes esto cuando todavía estas enterrado hasta la base –exclamó Keith con un gesto tan agraviado que Shiro sucumbió ante su risa, colapsando sobre él y ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

De acuerdo, Shiro podía admitir que tal vez su impulso de último momento no había sido la mejor decisión de todas… Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba; no cambiaría nada al respecto de igual forma.

Keith le golpeó el brazo para que se quitara de encima, quejándose de lo pesado que estaba y de que necesitaba ir al baño. _Tan romántico_ , pensó Shiro con una nueva y ligera risa, pero él no podía reprocharle nada ahora que había hecho su propuesta en un momento tan atroz como ese. Shiro obedeció y, con cuidado, salió de él y rodó hacia su lado de la cama. Keith no desperdició ni un segundo en levantarse del colchón y estirar sus entumecidos músculos, para luego emprender su camino hacia el baño; desnudo como dios lo trajo al mundo y sin el más mínimo indicio de vergüenza sobre ello. No que necesitase tener ni una pizca en su sola presencia, mucho menos con un cuerpo como ese; Shiro no se estaba quejando, en serio.

El paladín estuvo tan distraído observando primero como esos deliciosos músculos se denotaban con el ligero estiramiento de Keith y luego con el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto, que no fue hasta que el muchacho estuvo a dos pasos del baño, que Shiro se dio cuenta que esa no era una respuesta.

–¡Hey, espera! ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta, o no? –exclamó Shiro antes de que Keith desapareciera de su vista.

–No –respondió sin mirar atrás, haciendo énfasis en la palabra pero demasiado rápido para preocupar a Shiro.

–¿Eso significa que _no vas a contestar mi pregunta_ , o que _no te quieres casar conmigo_? –preguntó éste, haciéndose el tonto sólo para molestar.

En respuesta, Keith cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe que hizo retumbar hasta las ventanas. Shiro rio por lo bajo, haciendo el aguaje de levantarse de la cama.

–¿Quieres que te eche una manita en la ducha? –preguntó por último; sus palabras cargadas de doble sentido y alzando la voz para que traspasase las paredes que los separaban.

El sonido del seguro de la puerta siendo pasado fue respuesta más que suficiente. Shiro rio una vez más y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, descansado por un momento su extremadamente satisfecho pero agotado cuerpo. De igual forma, ya era hora de ir a buscar ese desayuno-almuerzo del que estuvo hablando temprano.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, imposible de quitar, Shiro se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa tirada. Luego lograría que Keith le diera el _sí_ definitivo; ese sería su nuevo objetivo.


End file.
